Alex Kendrick
Alex Kendrick (born June 11, 1970) is an American film writer, producer, director and award winning actor.2 From 1999 to 2014, he was an associate pastor at Sherwood Baptist Church, in Albany, Georgia,3 where he led the movie outreach of the church, which includes Sherwood Pictures, the movie-creating entity that produced Flywheel (2003), Facing the Giants (2006), Fireproof (2008), and Courageous (2011). He has co-authored several best-selling books with his brother Stephen, including The Love Dare, which appeared for 131 weeks on The New York Times Paperback Advice & Misc. Best Seller list. His book, The Resolution for Men, again with his brother, also appeared on the New York Times Best Seller list. He now leads Kendrick Brothers Productions with his two brothers, Stephen and Shannon. Kendrick's fifth film War Room was a box office number-one in the second weekend of release in the United States.4 Kendrick is married to Christina Kendrick,5 and they have six children together.6 Contents 1 Film career 2 Filmography 3 Book career 3.1 Charts 4 Awards and Nominations 4.1 Movieguide Awards 5 References 6 External links Film career Upon reading a survey stating that films have become more influential than churches, Kendrick set out to change the perception of movies in mainstream America.7 He co-wrote (with brother Stephen Kendrick), directed and acted in all four movies Sherwood Pictures has produced. Their second film, Facing the Giants, grossed over $10 million at the box office.8 The football feature became the best-selling Christian DVD of 2007.9 His third film, Fireproof, grossed $33.5 million,3 making it the highest-grossing independent film of 2008.10 The project went on to win Best Feature at the 2009 San Antonio Independent Christian Film Festival,11 as well as the Epiphany Prize at the Movieguide Awards in Los Angeles.12 The fourth feature film by Sherwood Pictures, Courageous, distributed by TriStar, was released in theaters in September 2011 and grossed $34.5 million.13 The film won Best Feature Film and the Jubilee Award at the 2012 San Antonio Independent Christian Film Festival14 as well as the Epiphany Prize at the 2012 Movieguide Awards.15 Courageous was also the first winner of the K-Love Movie Impact Award (presented in 2013) and winner of the first Dove Award for Movie of the Year (also presented in 2013). Kendrick also appeared in the 2013 film The Lost Medallion and the 2014 film Moms' Night Out. The Kendrick brothers' fifth film, War Room, was released in theaters across the United States on August 28, 2015. War Room focuses on the transformational role that prayer can play in an individual’s life. The cast includes New York Times best-selling author and Bible teacher Priscilla Shirer in her film debut, along with T.C. Stallings, Alex Kendrick, comedian Michael Jr., and Karen Abercrombie. It introduces newcomer Alena Pitts as Danielle and features a cameo by renowned Bible teacher and author Beth Moore in her first acting role. Provident Films and AFFIRM films are partnering with the Kendrick Brothers to release the film in theaters. Sony Pictures is again handling distribution.16 Filmography Year Title Position 2003 Flywheel Writer, Actor, Director, Producer 2006 Facing the Giants Writer, Actor, Director, Producer 2008 Fireproof Writer, Actor, Director, Producer 2011 Courageous Writer, Actor, Director, Producer 2013 The Lost Medallion Actor17 2014 Moms' Night Out Actor 2015 War Room Writer, Actor, Director Book career In addition to filmmaking, Kendrick has co-written five novels from his films, the last four of which became bestsellers. The first three were with his brother, Stephen, and novelist Eric Wilson. The fourth novel, Courageous, was written with Randy Alcorn. The fifth novel for the film The Lost Medallion, was written with Bill Muir. His book The Love Dare made The New York Times Paperback Advice & Misc. bestseller list for 131 weeks,18 reaching number-one twice.619 The Love Dare has sold over 5 million copies,20 with at least six million copies in print.21 In October 2011, the novel for Courageous was listed on The New York Times Best Seller list,22 along with his book The Resolution for Men,23 which was written with his brother, Stephen. In 2013, the brothers released "The Love Dare for Parents", which became a CBA Best Seller. Charts #7 non-fiction on Amazon.ca (Canadian).24 #1 twice on the New York Times Best Seller list.25 Awards and Nominations Movieguide Awards Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2012 "Courageous" Most Inspiring Performance in Movies Won References 1.Jump up ^ "Alex Kendrick Net Worth". CelebrityNetWorth. Retrieved May 23, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ http://www.workingtitleagency.com/styled-2/styled-11/ From Idea to Impact: Turning Creative Ideas into Great Products 3.^ Jump up to: a b Bloom, Julie (October 8, 2011). "Praying, Then Producing a Hit". The New York Times. Retrieved 28 February 2013. 4.Jump up ^ Simanton, Keith (2015-09-06). "Weekend Report -'War Room' Walks to #1". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2015-09-06. 5.Jump up ^ "Christians in Cinema: Alex Kendrick". ChristianCinema.com. November 20, 2006. Archived from the original on 23 January 2009. Retrieved February 21, 2009. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Westen, John-Henry (February 20, 2009). "Interview: Writer/Producer of "Fireproof" - Father of Six - Has Revitalized Thousands of Marriages". LifeSiteNews.com. Retrieved April 25, 2009. 7.Jump up ^ Miller, Donna (November 9, 2006). "Facing the Giants in final week at Albany theater". The Citizen News. Archived from the original on 13 February 2009. Retrieved March 13, 2009. 8.Jump up ^ "Facing the Giants movie info". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 25, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ http://www.carmelentertainmentgroup.com/Facing_the_Giants.html 10.Jump up ^ Milk Money Promotions. "Welcome To FireproofTheMovie.com - DVD Available NOW!". 11.Jump up ^ "Christian Filmmakers Creating An Industry Of Faith". NPR.org. 21 February 2009. 12.Jump up ^ Craig von Buseck. "Fireproof Wins Big at Movieguide Awards". 13.Jump up ^ "Courageous movie info". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved April 25, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "San Antonio Independent Christian Film Festival Announces 2009 Jubilee Award Winners - Christian Newswire". 15.Jump up ^ "Fireproof Wins Epiphany Prize". ChristianCinema.com. 12 February 2009. 16.Jump up ^ "WAR ROOM Is Coming to Theaters August 28!". 17.Jump up ^ The Lost Medallion (official site). Retrieved on 28 February 2013. Archived from the original on July 18, 2012. 18.Jump up ^ "Best Sellers: Paperback Advice & Misc.". The New York Times. January 29, 2012. Retrieved 28 February 2013. 19.Jump up ^ Kimball, Josh (February 18, 2009). "'Love Dare' Regains Top Spot on NY Times Best Sellers List". The Christian Post. Archived from the original on 24 March 2009. Retrieved February 19, 2009. 20.Jump up ^ "Love Dare Goes Platinum". ChristianCinema.com. May 13, 2009. Retrieved May 15, 2009. 21.Jump up ^ "The Love Dare Tops New York Times' Bestseller List". ChristianCinema.com. February 18, 2009. Archived from the original on 24 March 2009. Retrieved February 21, 2009. 22.Jump up ^ "IMDb: Login". 23.Jump up ^ "The Resolution for Men". 24.Jump up ^ "'The Shack' tops Amazon.ca books list for the week ending Feb. 17". The Canadian Press. February 2009. Retrieved February 21, 2009. 25.Jump up ^ Kimball, Josh (February 18, 2009). "'Love Dare' Regains Top Spot on NY Times Best Sellers List". The Christian Post. Retrieved February 19, 2009. External links Simple English Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to: Alex Kendrick Alex Kendrick at the Internet Movie Database Sherwood Baptist Church Sherwood Pictures Kendrick Brothers Alex Kendrick - Testimony, at I Am Second . Bellamy, Jonathan (n.d.). "Fireproof Your Marriage". UK: Cross Rhythms. Retrieved 28 February 2013. Moring, Mark (September 26, 2006). "Facing the Critics". Christianity Today. Retrieved 28 February 2013. Category:Sherwood Pictures Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:American Christian writers Category:American male film actors Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:People from Albany, Georgia